pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon
Yet Another Pixel Dungeon (YAPD) is a fork of original Pixel Dungeon. See the announcement of YAPD. Overview This mod is based on the source code of Pixel Dungeon v1.7.5. It began as a small project with the goal to improve the original game here or there but has since gradually grown into something much, much bigger. What makes this mod different from other mods is that it is mostly focused on tweaking game mechanics in order to make the game more interesting, diverse and balanced. It adds quite a few new things though, including new items, enemies and rooms. Despite all of this, it is still a tribute to the original game in its spirit, as general gameplay and visual style were left unchanged. All that said, anyone who is familiar with the original game will have much to learn again in YAPD. It increases the game's difficulty a bit, but with enough time and experience, it is not much more difficult than the original game. Especially considering that YAPD aims at being much more honest about its mechanics, featuring more detailed item descriptions and a huge list of loading tips (descriptions of wands, rings and buffs are coming later). Features * There's four difficulty options to provide an adequate challenge for every type of player. * Character classes were reworked and now have different strengths and weaknesses. * There's a variety of equipment options - dual wielding, firearms, shields, and more! * All bosses have been completely or partially reworked and are now even more epic! * New items, enemies, traps, and interactions added between them! * Many old enemies gained new abilities or were moved to other parts of the dungeon. * Loading tips and more detailed information about items and character stats. * The user interface was improved - auto-aiming, extended journal and other stuff. * Both new and modified potions, scrolls, wands, rings and other items... * Healing, stealth, wand usage and item durability systems were reworked! * Most enchantments on the weapons and armor now are more powerful than before. * The environment now affects stealth and evasion, encouraging a more tactical approach. * Each chapter now contains six floors (for a total of 31 floors instead of 26). * Shops are now on every fifth depth, and their assortment has become more varied. * Even more features are coming later since this project is still in development! Characters YetAnotherPD keeps the same amount of classes, but instead of perks, it makes classes be different in their starting stats and their growth rate. The main intent was to stick to the formula "everyone can do everything, but not everyone can do everything well." Perks are going to be back, but as subclass bonuses. : There aren't any subclasses in the game right now, but they will be back, and they will work in a more interesting and gradual manner. * Warrior - bonus strength and vitality, decreased dexterity and stealth * Brigand - bonus dexterity and stealth, decreased wand skill and magic power * Scholar - bonus wand skill and magic power, decreased accuracy and detection * Acolyte - bonus accuracy and detection, decreased strength and vitality Mechanics Most of the game mechanics were changed. There are new attributes now; most of the old attributes had their effects changed (at least slightly), and there are lots of things to learn anew. It is highly recommended to get familiar with the main article for a better understanding of how the game works now. * Health * Accuracy * Dexterity * Wand skill * Strength * Detection * Stealth * Magic power Melee Weapons All melee weapons were separated into four categories. These categories determine which combinations of equipment are allowed with these weapons. If the combination is not allowed, then strength requirement of this weapon will be increased by the amount equal to strength required by a weapon/shield in another hand. Light OH weapons can be used as offhand weapons, but they will get their strength requirement increased while doing so. Light TH weapons can be used with shields, but cannot be dual-wielded with another melee weapon. Heavy TH weapons are not allowed to be used with shields and with another melee weapon, but they still can be used with throwing weapons and wands. : All items in the game have their upgrade level limited to +3 with no way to increase this limit. All of the items were rebalanced accordingly. * Light one-handed - Dagger, Knuckleduster, Shortsword * Heavy one-handed - Quarterstaff, Mace, Broadsword * Light two-handed - Spear, Glaive, Halberd * Heavy two-handed - Battleaxe, Greatsword, War Hammer Ranged Weapons All ranged weapons require appropriate ammunition to be equipped in your second hand to be used, effectively taking both hands to be used. The accuracy of your attacks with missile ranged weapons is decreased by 10 for every tile of distance between you and your target though. Flintlock weapons also need to be reloaded before use, (and they require half a turn and some amount of gunpowder to reload) and they may attract unwanted attention on use, but they ignore distance penalties and armor class of your target. They are still quite difficult to use properly. * Ranged missile - Sling, Bow, Arbalest * Ranged flintlock - Pistole, Arquebuse, Handcannon * Ammunition - Bullets, Arrows, Quarrels Throwing Weapons Throwing weapons can be equipped in your second hand, and they only have a 5 chance to be broken on use. However, most of them do not provide any special effects besides inflicting damage. Exceptions to this are Darts (poison), Bolas (ensnare), Boomerangs (stun), and Harpoons (move you or your enemy closer). Also, Boomerangs return to your hands on misses, Chakrams return to your hands on successful hits and Harpoons return to your hands no matter what, but their secondary effect depends on your strength versus the target's max damage value. * Special throwing - Darts, Bolas, Boomerangs * Light throwing - Throwing Knives, Shurikens, Chakrams * Heavy throwing - Javelins, Tomahawks, Harpoons Armor Armor was divided into several categories. Light and heavy armor differ only in their armor class, strength requirements and weight penalties, but Cloth Armor also provides bonuses to one of the wearer's attributes (the Rogue Garb increases stealth, the Mystic Robe increases magic power and the Elven Cloak increases detection). This bonus is equal to 5 + 5 per every upgrade level. Shields can be used in your offhand slot. They increase your armor class while wielded, but they also can be enchanted like other armor, and they can be used to block attacks (weapons can be used for that as well while dual-wielded or when one hand is empty), allowing to counter attack your enemy with 100 chance to hit if both block and counter checks were successful. : There isn't special class armor in the game right now and most likely will never be. The sprites of the older class armor were used for Cloth Armor. * Cloth armors - Rogue Garb, Mystic Robe, Elven Cloak * Light armors - Studded Armor, Mail Armor, Scale Armor * Heavy armors - Disc Armor, Splint Armor, Plate Armor * Shields - Round Shield, Kite Shield, Tower Shield Potions Potions were made in such a way, so they are more balanced against each other, with no potion being too powerful or too situative. Also, they became more dangerous to identify them by use, but this means that they are more useful once identified. Additionally, potions were designed in such a way so that there isn't an optimal way to identify all of them in a single session - for example, while the Potion of Liquid Flame is much less dangerous if there is water nearby, the Potion of Thunderstorm has increased damage if you are standing on a water tile. The effect of most potions (except Potions of Strength/Wisdom) depends on the amount of potions identified, so their duration/effect is usually increased by 1 turn/10 percent for every known potion. It is like a simplistic representation of an "Alchemy" skill. * Potion of Mending * Potion of Mind Vision * Potion of Levitation * Potion of Invisibility * Potion of Blessing * Potion of Liquid Flame * Potion of Frigid Vapours * Potion of Corrosive Gas * Potion of Overgrowth * Potion of Thunderstorm * Potion of Strength * Potion of Wisdom Scrolls Scrolls became more dangerous as well, and some of them may even ruin your run if used recklessly. The idea is that some of them should be used while there aren't any enemies in sight, while others.. shouldn't. Effectiveness of some of them is based on character's magic power attribute, so they may be more useful for a Scholar but not as useful for a Brigand. * Scroll of Identify * Scroll of Transmutation * Scroll of Sunlight * Scroll of Clairvoyance * Scroll of Banishment * Scroll of Darkness * Scroll of Phase Warp * Scroll of Challenge * Scroll of Torment * Scroll of Raise Dead * Scroll of Upgrade * Scroll of Enchantment Wands Wands are now required to be equipped in your second hand to be used. They cannot be used from your Backpack anymore. However, their effectiveness and recharge rate was increased a bit to compensate for that. Also, their power can be used even further by using weapons with corresponding enchantments. All of the wands were separated into two categories - combat wands and utility wands. Utility wands start with 3 charges and get two charges per every upgrade level, but they spend all of their charges at once then used. Their effects depends only on amount of charges spent, but upgrading them also increases their recharge rate. They can't miss (currently), miscast or overzap. Combat wands start with 2 charges at level +0 and get one charge for every upgrade level, with only a single charge being used per zap. They can miss (depending on your wand skill versus the target's dexterity), and they can miscast. On the other hand, they can occasionally work even on zero charges. The chances to miscast and to overzap depend on wands quality, but can be improved with Quarterstaffs and Rings of Sorcery. * Wand of Magic Missile * Wand of Avalanche * Wand of Firebolt * Wand of Disintegration * Wand of Lightning * Wand of Harm * Wand of Entanglement * Wand of Freezing * Wand of Phasing * Wand of Blink * Wand of Flock * Wand of Charm Rings Rings have their effects streamlined and more balanced against each other. All of them now have a secondary effect to make them more satisfying to use, and all of them have their effects stacked while using two rings of the same type. Some of them can be very powerful when two maxed rings of the same type are used together. * Ring of Accuracy * Ring of Evasion * Ring of Sorcery * Ring of Vitality * Ring of Perception * Ring of Shadows * Ring of Energy * Ring of Protection * Ring of Satiety * Ring of Knowledge * Ring of Fortune * Ring of Haste Enemies Some of the enemies were moved to other stages, and almost all of them had their abilities changed in one way or another. Additionally, all of the enemies were divided into four categories (evasive, accurate, ranged and strong), with their stats being calculated depending on the current stage, their EXP value and category. Special enemies can be spawned on any depth (especially if this depth is flooded, overgrown, haunted, etc), and their EXP values are usually equal to the depth number + 1. They are generally more dangerous than usual enemies, but all of them have some kind of weakness to compensate for that. Stage 1 * Marsupial Rat * Mugger * Gnoll Hunter * Sewer Crab Stage 2 * Carrion Insect * Skeleton * Gnoll Shaman * Giant Spider Stage 3 * Vampire Bat * Gnoll Brute * Evil Eye * Cave Scorpion Stage 4 * Dwarf Monk * Fire Elemental * Dwarf Warlock * Golem Stage 5 * Malicious Imp * Succubus * Fiend * Blackguard Special * Wraith * Piranha * Animated Statue * Mimic Bosses Some of the bosses (Goo, Dwarven King) were reworked to be more challenging and interesting. Other bosses are going to be reworked as well, but currently they are simply buffed somewhat. There aren't any new bosses in the game right now, but alternative bosses are planned and will be implemented sooner or later (most likely later though). * Goo * Tengu * DM-300 * King of Dwarves * Yog-Dzewa Important Notes * Alternative quests, subclasses, golden bees, Lloyd beacon, chasm levels and some other things were cut out for different reasons (most of it will be coming back in one way or another with later patches). * Upgrade levels are now limited to +3 for all items (no exceptions), with all of the items rebalanced accordingly - in fact, almost everything in the mod relies on +3 being the limit, so this is not going be changed near this sector of the Multiverse. * Degradation system was kept, although reworked significantly to make it much more fair and realistic (please give it a try before complaining because it is quite an important part of the gameplay and balance without being ridiculously unfair now). * Wands, throwing weapons, and ammunition for ranged weapons now require being equipped to be used, so you have to mind your selection of equipment before engaging in combat. * In general, most of the strategies you are accustomed to are not viable now or are significantly weaker, so you'll have learn and adapt anew if you want to have any success with this game. * Worst of all, the glorious RAT KING has left for his royal vacation for some time - don't worry though, for sooner or later he will be back, and even rattier than before! Future Plans * Bring back subclasses and make them more interesting and deep, allowing you to combine their perks during the game to suit your own playing style (and the loot you've found so far). * Not only bring back alternative quests for every NPC, but also make it possible to benefit from them in some unconventional way (besides simply receiving reward from the questgiver). * Change most of the item/mob/chapter descriptions to partially depend on your current class to add some flavour and a bit of replayability for those who love digging in game lore as much as I do. * Add more game endings depending on your decisions - getting the best ending will not be a simple race against the hunger clock during your stroll back to the surface! * Give players a simple alchemy and scribing system to allow them creating scrolls and make cooking potions a bit more enjoyable. Crafting is never gonna be a big part of the game though. * Develop a simple spellcasting system - after all, isn't it a bit unfair that even these gnolls can cast spells, but you have to rely on wands and scrolls to do the same? * Make the dungeon look more interesting by adding new tiles, traps, obstacles, rooms and level feelings. Category:Mods Category:Article stubs